Malus Lupus
by Oswin Reid
Summary: "How is this happening! Boxes don't disappear... do they?" Follow my OC as she gets thrown into the Whoniverse and journeys with the Doctor and his companions. Might be a Doctor/OC if my inspiration holds.
1. Information

Malus Lupus

Information

Hello! This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic, so sorry if it's not that good. And if any letters are missing, my keyboard's fucked up, just let me know. Now, I have a few things to get out of the way.

Number One: My main character is from an alternate universe, not parallel, alternate.

Second: She's in a 'gang'. All of the members are like the family she never had.

Numero Trois: The gang hierarchy is based off a wolf pack.

Six... No, sorry, 4: She hasn't been Alpha (Boss) very long. Just over 6 months.

Cinq: She is smart, very smart, considering the most education she ever got was high school. So if you see her understanding one complex thing and stumped by something else that's quite simple, that's why.

Number 6: She is very flexible, very mechanically inclined, and knows her way around a gun. Good with computers (somewhat), and very adaptable. Side-note: I'm not good at writing fighting scenes, so if anyone wants to help with that PM me, please!

Okay, now that that's done and over with, time for the basic info.

**NAME**: Anthony Shadow Hawthorne

**Lupus Prime** **Alias**: Malus Lupus (Bad Wolf)

**Nicknames**: Tony, Addie, Shade, Ash (**A**nthony **S**hadow **H**awthorne), Al (M**al**us Lupus), A

**DESCRIPTION**: Long white hair, mid-thigh

Pale gold eyes

Slightly pale skin

5'10"

Scars on torso, arms and legs

Lupus Prime tattoo, right inside forearm

**MENTALITY**: Partially Dyslexic

ADHD

ODD

Slightly psychic tendencies

Slightly empathic

**WARDROBE**: Army green hightop converse

White/Light blue tie dye jeans

Army green military trench coat, gold buttons

Long sleeved cream shirt, Navy blue tshirt over

Dog tags

Black/grey newsboy cap (sometimes)

Vortex manipulator (broken (can't time travel), teleport, connected to the TARDIS)

I might do another story involving the old series of Doctor Who. Message me your ideas if you think I should.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Al! We've got a message from Goue Leeu. A big blue box appeared on Northumberland St. Should we send a team to check it out?" I scrambled out from under the 67 Camaro I was working on, dusting myself off. "No, leave it to me, tell them I'll deal with it. I haven't done field work in ages." Silva Lupus; our communications specialist; nodded. "Consider it done."

I scurried into our mechanics locker room to clean off all the grease that managed to get under my clothes. I throw my navy overalls towards the pile forming in front of the shower doors. I step into the steam, scrubbing all the dirt and grim off my skin. I walked out, wrapped in a towel, only to find Ignota; one of my security detail; holding out my civvies.

"Ma'am, Magnum wants one of us to accompany you," she stated as I pulled on my washed out skinny jeans. I snort. "Well, Magnum can shove it. I'm not made of china, I can kick his ass any day. You can tell him to go fuck himself." Ignota winces. "Those exact words, ma'am?" I sigh, grabbing my beautiful trench coat.

"Ignota, how many times do I have to tell you; it's Malus." "Yes, ma'am." I march away, muttering under my breath, "Oh, forget it!"

I strut into the shop, yelling out "Saltus! Ignis! Get your asses over here now!" My two favorite mechanics quickly make their way over to me. "What the hell, Malus! I'm not your personal bitch!" Saltus snapped. Ignis smacked him upside the head. As he cursed, she said, "What do ya need?" I smirk. "I need the Kawasaki prepped." She grins. "Which one?" Even though we both know it was a rhetorical question, I answered her anyway. "Crimson FX-43 _Shinobi._" Saltus laughs, tossing me the keys. "Recon, eh?" I scoff. "I know, finally, right?" Ignis rolls out the Ninja, my sleek little baby. I hop on, revving the engine. Ignis shakes her head, "Be care-" I rocket out onto the street, smoke billowing behind me. She sighs. "Why do I even bother," she mutters.

I barrel down the empty street, coat flying behind me like a cape. As I get to Northumberland St, I skid to a halt, taking off my helmet. I shake my hair out, looking around for this mysterious blue box. The street was empty for miles. I tap my earpiece. "This is Alpha NX-00159. I hate to tell you guys," I turned on my heel dramatically, "but there's nothing here at all."

Just as I finished speaking, my comm fizzled out. The wind picked up, a wheezing sound filling my ears. I stiffen, staring as a room started to fade in around me. I stared in wonder, mind whirling with the implications and possibilities.

A man, mid-forties, ran around what seemed to be a control panel. "No, no, no! C'mon, old girl, one last time!" He hit a bunch of switches, pulled some levers; finally grinding to a halt as he hit the ship with a mallet. He grinned maniacally, kissing the mallet, running to the doors. "C'mon, you beauty!" He threw them open, looking outside. "No!" he cried, slumping against the blue doors, head in his hands.

I crept up from underneath, drawing out my Glock. I cock it, pointing it at his head. "Hands up, now!" I hiss at him. He spins on his heel, hands on his head. "What?" he splutters. I continue on, oblivious to his shock, being as I was still in shock. "What the hell did you do to me, huh? How'd ya manage to sneak up on me?" "What?!" He continues to stand there, mouth agape. "Answer me!" I hissed. He seemed to finally realize the situation he was in. "Could you drop the gun, please?" I lower it to the floor. He smiles. "Brillant!" he cheers, glancing up at he ceiling, "Oh, you fantastic thing, you," he cooes to the controls. "What was it, drugs? A hallucigen? Who's your boss? I need a name," I ground out. "What?!" he shouts, turning, "I didn't drug you!" I start waving my hands maniacally in the air. "Then how the hell did I get this delusional?" I cried out, terrified that I was unable to utilise my fight or flight mechanism. He pulled out a wand, which emitted a whirring noise. _Must be sonic_, I mused. Shaking my head, I growled. "Stop bleeping me!" He continued, so I hit him... hard. He stifled an 'ouch' and started to explain.

"No, you're not hallucinating. You must have been standing where the TARDIS landed." "TARDIS?" I asked. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." I nodded slowly. "So it's a time machine/space ship that is dimensionally boundless?" he stared, mouth open. "How did you..." "It's in the name," I said. He shook his head. "Right."

I sat down, feeling emotionally drained. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah. Never mind my culture shock; where are we?" he motioned towards the doors (somehow we had managed to move to the controls.), "Go take a look," he said with a smug smile.

I ran outside, gun forgotten. I blanched as I stood in front of the open doors. "We're on the moon!" He appeared beside me, still smiling. "Yes, we are." "The bloody moon!" "Yep."

"So, what's your name?" I casually ask him. "Yes, we- Hang on, we're on the moon, and you're asking personal questions?" he looked at me strangely. I nodded, crossing my arms. "Yes, yes I am." he smiled. "The Doctor, you?" I responded the only way I knew how. "Malus Lupus, Alpha NX-00159, Lupus Prime." He blinks. "What did you say?" I turn to him. "Malus Lupus. Y'know, latin? For Bad Wolf." He stares, then grins. "Well, what's your real name?" "Anthony," I say, hesitant.

"Well, then, Antony, ("Anthony, Doctor.") How would you like to travel with me? Anywhere, anywhen. Your pick." A smile slowly creeps onto my face. "Wait a second... is this your polite way of abducting me, Doc? Do I even really have a choice?" He nodded. "Basically, yeah. And it's Doctor." "Nope. Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 2

"You're not from around here, are you?" I ask nonchalantly. The Doctor looked up from the monitor. "Course not. I'm an alien, or rather, you are," he answered cheerfully. I shook my head, feeling as if I'd forgotten something important. "No, that's not what I-' I was cut off as the TARDIS lurched. I fell, my side hitting the railing. I winced as I heard my ribs crack. "Hold on!" he called. "What the hell do you think I'm doing?! Meditating?!" I hollered. He grinned maniacally as I held on to the railing as if my life depended on it... It probably did.

The TARDIS rocked from side to side, me being shaken like a rag doll. And my mind had a blonde moment. I remembered what I had never forgotten in the first place. All those nights catching up on episodes, all the actors, companions, the weird fashion sense, the regenerations... it all came rushing back as the time machine shook. I managed to look over at the Christopher Eccleston lookalike. That stupid grin on his face, holding on for dear life. And it finally sunk in. Oh my Gaius. I'm in a dimensionally transcendental time/space ship with a fictional 900 year old alien from another dimension. Merlin help me.

The TARDIS had semi-calmed, now only slightly rattling. He ran around the console, muttering. "So," I say conversationally, crossing my arms as I lean against the railing that nearly broke my still smarting ribs, "Why exactly am I here? And don't lie, I know there has to be some reason you were able to cross over to my dimension, even then you wouldn't have taken me with you." The Doctor visibly stiffened, turning to me, cheery smile gone. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he said softly. Panic starts to set in. "Why would you be sorry?" I say quietly. He sighed. "In my universe, a fixed point shattered, never happened. Because of that, my universe started to collapse. People disappearing, history unravelling. All because of one stupid ape." I winced, remembering how Nine loved to insult humans.

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to travel between dimensions," I point out. The Doctor turned back to the console, fiddling with some levers and buttons. "The walls started breaking down," he said softly. "Stars started disappearing, whole systems fading away. All those people, crying out. The whole of creation disintegrating." He slammed down a lever and the time rotor rose and fell. The signature wheezing filled the small silence. "I tried to fix it. I did, but I failed. So I tried calculating a way to repair the damage. Billions of numbers, and all I ended up with was a set of coordinates. A measly string of numbers. And those numbers gave me two words. Just two little words."

He looked at me, coming closer until he could stare straight down into my eyes. I swallowed, the intense concentration of his gaze unnerving me. "What two words," I managed to choke out. The Doctor just turned around and walked back to the monitor. "Doc!" I cried, "What. Two. Words." He paused, glancing back up at me. "Bad Wolf," he uttered.


	4. Chapter 3

"Even if the walls were breaking down, you shouldn't have been able to get to my dimension. Didn't dimension hopping become impossible when Gallifrey burnt?" I asked as Doc ran around the console. I had since taken a seat on the captain's chair, and was currently trying to understand what the hell he was doing. "There was a crack running through what was left," he explained. "It took a lot of power for her to squeeze through." he whirled around as what I had said sunk in. "How do you know..." he growled. I stood, raising my hands defensively. "There's a show on TV... it's about you and your travels. I only know about what was on the show. That's it." He freezes. "A show on tele?" he sputters.

I sit back down, swinging my legs. "So, I'm supposed to make sure this fixed point does happen using my foreknowledge?" The Doctor's eyes widen, and all pallor drains from his face. "Oh no," He murmurs. I look at him closely. He appears to have aged 30 years. I would say he almost looks... scared. "Oh no, what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor sighs, running a hand over his face. "I can't let you use your foreknowledge. It's too dangerous. It could destroy the very thing we're trying to save." I breathe out heavily, rubbing my eyes. "So what do we do, Doc?" The Doctor thinks about it, and obviously didn't like the solution he comes up with, because he hits the console. I run up to him, checking his hand. "What the bloody hell, Doc!" I exclaim. I examine his hand, checking for any broken bones. As I make sure he didn't permanently damage his hand, he keeps whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." I slowly look up at him, trying to meet his eyes. "Why are you sorry, Doctor?" I whispered. The Doctor wouldn't meet my gaze. "I'm going to have to erase your memory."

After he explained his reasons for depriving me of my foreknowledge, I decided to bombard him with random questions. Near the end of my interrogation, (No, I'm not going to make you sit through all that; I'm not that cruel.) I asked him why I forgot about the show when the TARDIS materialized. He looked at me before returning to fiddling with some wires. "You probably didn't forget. The TARDIS most likely pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind. Kind of like temporary amnesia." He glanced back at me, looking me over with a critical eye. "Mind you, I'm surprised it lasted this long," he wondered. "Oi!" I laughed, hitting him with hat. He mouthed 'ow' and rubbed his leg.

I got up from my spot on the floor and stretched. "So!" I mused, "We are most likely in the Vortex in YOUR universe, dimension, or whatever you want to call it; and our destination is most likely," I hit a button as I made my way around the console, "London, Great Britain, Europe, Earth, the Solar System," the Doctor cut me off, "Right, you've made your point!" "The Milky Way," I finished loudly, smiling all the way. The Doctor popped up from underneath to glare at my smugness. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're going to London. Any more questions?" I nod. "Yeah, actually," I climb over the console so I can peer down at him. "What time period?"

He crawled out and looked at me thoughtfully. "Good question." The Doctor bounced to his feet and hurried over to the monitor. I came up behind him, looking over his shoulder. I watched as he tapped on a few keys, glancing at the monitor. A thoughtful frown crawled across his face. "Looks like we'll eventually be landing in 1997, Southwark." "Huh," I drawled. He bobbed his head. "Yup."

I moved to lean against the console next to him. "Um, Doc? About my memories... can you erase all of them?" The Doctor looked up at me sharply, possibly concerned. "Why would you want to do that?" he blurted. I sighed. "I'd rather have a fresh start. You don't need to erase everything. Just leave anything that could be useful. Everything else I don't need... or want, if I'm being entirely honest." The Doctor snorted indignantly. "I'm not gonna leave you in bloody London with nothing but a name and the clothes on your back!" I tried to get him to understand. "You wouldn't leave me with nothing! Leave behind a basic back story, and information. But I don't need memories! Especially not these!" We both fell silent after my outburst. He scrutinized me before his expression softened. "Are they that bad?" he asked softly. I exhaled slowly. "You have no idea," I muttered. He seemed to study me for a moment before giving in. "Alright... it's your decision." I looked at him with steel in my eyes. "I made up my mind Doctor..." He looks somewhat saddened by my choice, but he quickly hides it with a smile.

"Right! First, we need to get you some things so you won't be completely helpless. Oh, and," he tosses me something round and silver, "you'll need this." I turn it over in the palm of my hand. I cover my mouth in shock. "But this is your fob watch!" I marveled at the Gallifreyan symbols. The Doctor shrugged. "I won't be needing it anymore. There's a bit of my consciousness inside the cogs. Residual psychic energy. Once you end up in London, me and the old girl," he patted the TARDIS wall next to him, "will disappear."

I look up sharply, ogling him in shock. "What are you talking about?!" I trilled. He gazes at me sympathetically. "I'm from a doomed timeline. I fix it, I disappear. It's alright," he soothed as tears started rolling down my cheeks, "You'll see us again. I promise. Now, come on," he montioned for me to join him on the stairs. "Let's get you some stuff, then we can start, yeah?" I nodded, tears still flowing.

I followed the Doctor into the wardrobe and watched as he ran around, grabbing things and putting them inside a... I'm not entirely sure... I think it was a satchel. I put a hand to my chest, trying to soothe the ache that had begun to grow. It hurt... it hurt to know that the Doctor had to die because of me. That in saving everyone else, he himself had to perish. I knew that there was another Doctor inside a little blue box, flying around the universe, but I didn't know him. Not yet. The Doctor found me sitting there, tears slowly dissolving and drying up. He sat down in front of me. "That's better, eh? Now, remember what I told you about the watch?" I nodded, gazing down at the beautiful piece of silver metal. "It'll guide you towards me in a way. Kind of like your own personal Doctor-Detector." This got a giggle out of me. "You should get that patented," I sniffed.

The Doctor observed me softly. "You ready?" he questioned me quietly. I looked at him patiently. "Whenever you are," I said truthfully. He put his fingers to my temples and my eyes slid closed. And then, my life flashed before my eyes. Becoming Alpha; working with Saltus and Ignis; being initiated into the pack; living on the streets; dropping out of school; working on my bike; dancing; lying out in the street broken and bloody; curled up in a corner, crying; begging my dying mother not to leave me alone; kindergarten; preschool; and then... darkness swept me away into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 4

I breathed in deeply, relishing the smog that entered my lungs. Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Anthony. Anthony Hawthorne. I'm from America, but I moved over to London for a couple of years. A couple months ago, I decided to go back for a year or two. So, here I am, in San Francisco, the year of our Lord 1999. I had just gotten a janitorial job in a hospital. Right next to the morgue. I, personally, don't mind. Less noise that way.

I hailed a taxi and watched the city lights go by. Unfortunately, my shift starts around midnight. Oh goodie! I walk into the hospital, ignoring all the stares. I sign in, change into my uniform, and start mopping floors. About two hours into it, I notice someone wheeling a body towards the morgue doors. As he enters, I call out. "Hey! You get scuff marks on my floor, you've got hell to pay!" Pete, the morgue attendant that had been trying (and failing) to flirt with me, scoffed. "What'll you do to him, uh? Drown him in dirty mop water?" I snorted. "Don't tempt me!"

Pete turned to the other guy, who remains anonymous at this time. "Hey, man, you doing anything special New Year's Eve?" Unknown Dude replies, "Going to the costume party." Pete seems to like that answer as he nods his head. "Oh, yeah. Me too. Who you going as?" "Wild Bill Hickok" Dude says with a slight southern accent. Pete is obviously lost. "Oh, right. Cool. Who's that?" Unknown Dude scoffs and shakes his head, handing Pete the clipboard he had been filling out. I decided to answer for him. "Bill Hickok is said to be the lover of Calamity Jane. He's also a hero out in the Wild West." I look up to see both of them staring blankly at me. "What?" I state defensively. "My roommate was a history nut."

They both shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Pete went to look at the toe tag on the poor sod's foot. "John Doe on the toe. Well, we've got a nice autopsy for you tomorrow morning, mister. Followed by a sauna or a Swedish herbal wrap..." He whipped the sheet off the guys face. "What would be your pleasure?" He looked at me. "Eh, Annie," "It's Addie," I growl. He continues on, ignoring me. "Do you got the time?" I glance up at the clock. "One AM." He nods. "It's December 31st, 1999. Party on! YeeHAW!" I watch them wheel John Doe into the locker. Pete whispers, "Sweet Dreams," to the guy before he closes the metal door.

He turns to me. "Hey, when's your shift end?" I glance at the clock. "Uh, 'bout an hour left 'til I leave. Why?" He shrugs. "I was gonna watch Frankenstein. Wanna watch it with me?" he said while waggling his eyebrows. I sigh. "Uh... no. I have to clean up a disused ward, so... bye!" I take my cart and get out of there as fast as possible.

I see a guy with longish hair in a sheet kneeling in my not so clean ward. "Excuse me?" I call out to him. He turns around, looking at me wide-eyed. My old antique pocket watch got warmer. _"Time Lord..." _it whispered. "Who am I?" he cried. I shook my head. "I don't really know," I murmured to him.

"But I do know where we can get you some clothes. Come on," I beckon, helping him up off the floor. I groan... he's a lot heavier than he looks. "Let's go... one of the guys has an extra outfit with him." I lead him to the staff lockers. I started to change, putting on my jeans and trench coat.

I watched him look through the lockers as I pulled on my sneakers. He looked at a long scarf with fringe. _"Fourth..." _the watch whispered. I sat back, watching him throw away the fake gun, and take the Bill Hickok costume. I almost watched him change into it... but I didn't. I'd given him his privacy.

After he had finished, I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you. Who are you?" I looked up into his blue eyes. Blue... Something... blue. I smiled at him. "I'm a friend. You can call me Addie. Now," I got up, and took his hand. I ignored the tingles that ran up and down my arm. "Let's go up to the waiting room and see if you recognize anyone." He nodded. And with that, we went upstairs.

We sat there, waiting for nothing. I had my eyes closed. He was still holding my hand, squeezing sometimes... as if to reassure himself that I was still there. I'd always squeeze back. I heard a doctor talking to a nurse. Something about body snatchers. I felt my amnesiac friend get up and tug on my hand. He started whispering to himself. "Time..." _"Time..." _the watch echoed.

Shortly after, the same doctor walks by, carrying boxes. He gets up, and heads to the elevator she's in. We both manage to slip inside. He sidles up to her, tightening his grip on my hand. "Puccini! We've met before." She looks at him strangely. "I don't think so." But my new friend insists. "Yes, yes, I think so. I know you. You are tired of life, but afraid of dying." The elevator dings, and we all walk out into the parking lot. I personally think she's starting to get creeped out.

He continues to persist. "There was music. Madame Butterfly. You were there! I saw you last night!" This doctor believes otherwise. "It wasn't me." We get to her car, and he's getting more desperate. "I don't know who I am, but I know that you know me!" It was then I decided to speak up. "The possibility that your right, ma'am, is highly unlikely." She turns to me, mouth agape, and just says, "Please go away." He tries to plead with her. "Please, you're my only hope!" "I'll call security!" she shouts, sounding desperate to get away.

"Do you know who I am?" he begs. "I don't care who you are! Leave me alone!" She unlocks her car, and put her boxes in the trunk. "Oh, please, you must help me. But you're a doctor!" he cries. "Yeah, well,my oath just expired. Stand back." With that I tug on his hand and motion towards the backseat of the car. He nods, and we both get in. I see her look around, both relieved and annoyed.

He starts to fumble with his shirt, panting in pain. I help him. "What's wrong?" I ask softly. At that moment, she gets in. He groans. She hears him, turns around and screams. "Get out! Get out!" she hollers. I face her, teeth bared. "Shut the hell up! There's something wrong!" "It's my hearts!" The newly crowned Queen Bitch leans on the horn just as I see a piece of wire sticking out of his chest. _"Time Lord..."_ He starts pulling it out. "There's something..." he pants. "Oh my God," she says, "It can't be." "What is this!" he shouts. "What is it," he whispered.

He starts to plead with her. "Please, please, I have two hearts." My own heart skipped a beat. _"Two hearts..."_ "You have got to get me out of here before they kill me again." I turned to her. "You have got to get him out of here. NOW! Drive!" I shout. He looks at me gratefully as she pulls out and finally gets us out of here. _"Time Lord... Regeneration... Two hearts... TARDIS..."_ the watch continues to whisper in my ear... and this time, I started to listen.


End file.
